


Revelio

by AnonymousCrazyGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousCrazyGirl/pseuds/AnonymousCrazyGirl
Summary: Who? Her and the perfect Ravenclaw Head Girl? Not a chance, not even in a million years. What a joke. They were friends and just that. Right?
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Revelio

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly crossover I wrote a long while ago that thought was worth sharing here. 
> 
> Also I owe an apology to Slytherin for this one; I unintentionally made all Slytherins - with the exception of Katarina - kind of mean in this own. Please forgive my naive sixteen year old self. I don't have anything against Slytherin.

**Revelio**

**Type** : Charm

**Pronunciation** : reh-VEL-ee-oh

**Description** : Reveals hidden objects

* * *

When the hour was nigh and darkness prevailed, when the only light in the dark sky was the moon that refused to stop its game of hide and seek with the dark clouds, everything and everyone was asleep at the castle of 'Hogwarts'. Dorms were quite and the only sound that could be heard was the soft snores of the students. The wide corridors of the castle were empty and occasionally a ghost would slip by, (Peeves most likely, who was up to no good). Even the portraits were quite as the occupants were long asleep. Sounded like the perfect night for a mischief.

But not quite. 

Over the West Towers the portrait of the Fat Lady slipped open, revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and a student exited without further notice. 

"Who's there?" was the only thing the Fat Lady mumbled but didn't manage to catch a glimpse of the deviant that dared break the school rules.

She was rather tall and by the looks of it she had been prepared for this walk around the corridors as she was still dressed in her school uniform with the characteristic colors and emblem of her house. She had distinctive pink hair and a tattoo over her right cheek bearing the Latin number «VI». Ironically enough, her name was just that; Vi. 

So Vi didn't decide to go for a night walk just for the fun of it. It certainly wasn't any pleasant trying to hide from Mr Flitch, the school's caretaker, and his cat Ms Norris. Let's not forget the prefects that sometimes supervised a couple of corridors. A real pain in the ass to her. 

Though, what other choice did she have? Reaper, her cat, had been missing for a couple of days now and during the daytime she never had the time to search around for him. She had to attend her classes, her Quidditch training and her studying. Quite the busy schedule, if you ask me. 

She only wished she had some company but none of her friends wished to risk their heads for her cat. They claimed he would return back eventually as this was something common among cats. But Vi knew better. The animal could perfectly be in trouble. 

She didn't even want to think about it. 

That was the reason behind her nights out her dorm that resulted in her being exhausted the next day. Would professor McGonagall ever find out about those sneaks out, she's had her head. She needed to find Reaper though. 

"Reaper," she whispered in the darkness. "Where are you, you stupid cat?"

That continued for a while, with Vi searching for the fourth fine all over the West Towers but to no avail. The bloody cat could easily have moved to another side of the castle, meaning that she needed to extend her search. She sighed in frustration. 

Always keeping an eye for Flitch and Ms Norris, she moved over the East Towers, near the Ravenclaw common room. This was risky, too risky. Was it worthy? If she got caught, there was no tell of how many points Gryffindor would loose and what detention would await her. However, she wasn't one to give up. She kept searching, always keeping an eye for anyone else. 

Though, Destiny had other plans for her. 

She was approaching dangerously the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room when she bumped into someone, literally. She lost her balance and was almost thrown off her feet. 

"Hey, watch it-" were the first words that came to her mouth before realizing how screwed she actually was. "Shit."

"What are you doing here?" a female voice said, though it didn't particularly belong to a teacher which was a good sign. It took her one moment to observe her new acquaintance. Long, dark blueish hair and a pair of bright blue eyes that matched the emblem's colour of her cloak - an eagle to be more specific. A recognizable figure among Ravenclaw students and not only. She was Caitlyn Fitzwilliam, seventh year, Ravenclaw's Head Girl, top student, pure blood and quite the beauty. 

"I repeat, what are you doing out here at this time?" Caitlyn asked, her British accent a little bit more audible as she sounded somewhat angry. 

"Funny thing, I'd ask you the same thing," Vi snorted as she straightened her cloak. 

"I'm a Head Girl," the Ravenclaw girl deadpanned. She had a point. "Wait a second, you're Vi, aren't you? The troublesome Gryffindor..."

"Well, excuse your pardon, I'm not here asking for trouble," Vi cut her off. "I got some business to attend to so if you don't mind..."

"What sort of business? Duel with a Slytherin in the Prefect's bathroom?" Caitlyn raised a broom. "Sounds something like you'd do."

"No listen, I..." Vi couldn't understand why she was cock blocked all out of a sudden. It could be the seventh year's stunning beauty or... Concentrate Vi, goddammit. "I'm looking for my cat, a'right? I suppose you don't happen to have seen him?"

"Your cat?" Cait furrowed her brows. "No, I haven't."

Vi ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Well, he's been missing for a few days now and I'm worried. Who knows in what sort of trouble he has gotten himself into, and by knowing his owner, it could be serious," she said, eyeing the Head Girl before her eyes. "You believe me, don't you?"

"Despite having many reasons not to, I do," Caitlyn nodded. "Listen, go back to your dorm and I promise I'll find your cat."

"You will?" Vi sounded utterly surprised. 

"Of course. In one condition."

"I'm all ears."

"You won't leave your dorm again or I'll report you to professor Flitwick the next time, no matter the excuse," Caitlyn warned. "Did I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

It had been a few days and Vi hadn't heard from Caitlyn. She had stayed true to her words and had stopped sneaking out of her dorm but now she was considering starting going out again. The Ravenclaw Head Girl could have perfectly tricked her so she'd stop going out at nights or she could have just forgotten, considering how popular Caitlyn was and how busy her schedule was. Vi shouldn't have believed her in the first place. What reasons did Caitlyn have to help her anyways? 

She was distraught to say the least and that showed pretty well in her classes. After a hell of a lesson of Transfiguration with professor McGonagall in which she had been reprimanded more than once, Vi literally dragged her feet over the common room. She needed to remake her plan on finding Reaper. 

A surprise was waiting for her, however. 

"Hey Vi!" someone called over her. Vi turned around to find a massive young man, seventh year, approaching her. It was Garen Crownguard, fellow Gryffindor and teammate in the Quidditch team. 

"What's up, big guy?" she inquired. 

"There's someone looking for you outside the common room," Garen informed her. "Said something of an urgency."

"A'ight, thanks man. I'll see you later on the pitch?"

"Unless you fall off your broom," he joked. "Later Vi."

"Later Garen."

Vi picked up the pace. She kept wondering who would be in search of her, and for an «urgency» nonetheless. When she finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady all her doubts were vanished. It was Caitlyn who was awaiting for her with Reaper snuggling on her arms. 

"You found him!" Vi exclaimed as she picked up the cat and ran a hand over his grey fur. 

"Told you I would," the Ravenclaw smiled. 

"Where did you find him?" Vi asked as she scratched Reaper's ears. 

"Stuck in the Astronomy Tower, couldn't climb down. He was scared. It took me a while to win his trust," Caitlyn explained. 

"Thanks, I owe you one," Vi genuinely smiled. 

"No problem," Caitlyn smiled a real smile. "I should get going or else I'm going to be late at McGonagall's class and she's going to have my head. Take care Vi and stay out of trouble."

"I can't promise anything but I can always try," Vi murmured. She watched as the girl walked away and she felt hypnotized by her hips and the way they moved. 

"Pretty, isn't she?" the Fat Lady commented. 

"Yeah," Vi replied absentmindedly. "C'mon you stupid cat, it's time to teach you some lessons on how not to scare the hell out of me."

* * *

Despite her best efforts, Vi couldn't stop thinking about the incident with the Ravenclaw Head Girl. It baffled her to no end. The seventh year had no reason to help her which made her utterly suspicious. She was popular, a Head Girl, had excellent grades, she played Quidditch, she came from a pure blood family, she had no business with Vi, a fifth year muggle born that was renown for her troublesome nature. The Gryffindor was well known for her trust issues but no one could really blame her. She needed to find out why. And what did this made them? Friends? Acquaintances? Argh, why everything had to be so damn confusing? 

Days passed and she still couldn't figure out Caitlyn Fitzwilliam. She would catch glimpses of her in the Great Hall, but apart from that she didn't hear from her again. Slowly, her thoughts drifted back to her classes (thanks Merlin, because professor McGonagall had become a real pain in the ass) and almost forgot about it. But it wasn't meant to end like that. 

One of her classes included Divination and she wasn't sure why she had chosen that specific subject. Professor Trelawney was a creep and she never understood a word she spoke. It might as well been her worst class so far. So, after a sleepy session of Divination, Vi was more than eager to return to the Gryffindor common room. But as she made her way towards there, a shorter figure bumped into her, mumbling an apology. Vi recognized the flock of blueish hair. 

"Hey," she spoke softly. 

"Oh, it's you Vi," Caitlyn said absentmindedly. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going. Excuse me now..."

Vi found it odd that the Head Girl was so out of place. Her robes were messy and so was her hair. She looked completely off. 

"You look upset," Vi pointed out. "Are you alright?"

"No," the brunette shook her head. "I can't seem to find my wand anywhere. I'm pretty sure I had it on my pocket and now it's gone! I don't know what I'm going to do if I won't find it, I should speak to professor Flitwick..."

"Hey, relax," the pinkette interrupted her monologue as she touched the older girl's shoulders. "I'm pretty sure it's somewhere here. Try to remember when was the last time you used it"

"I was... At the Great Hall for launch," Caitlyn explained. "I was heading over the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom when I came across some Slytherin students that were creating trouble. I used my wand to stop them, scolded them and removed some points then left because I was late."

Vi now saw where this was going. "Who were those Slytherin students?"

"Not sure, a blue-haired girl named Jinx and her friend I think?" Caitlyn furrowed her brows. 

"What class do you have now?"

"History of Magic," Cait sounded surprised. "How's that relevant?"

"Go to your class," Vi advised. "I'll go pick up your wand and I'll find you there, alright? I have some spare time till dinner."

"Alright..." the Ravenclaw nodded. "Oh, before I forget. Thanks in advance..." but before she had finished her sentence Vi was already gone. 

* * *

She had no trouble in finding Jinx and Ekko, the two Slytherin students that hid behind countless pranks and were known for bullying others, including Vi. They were the reason why she had trust issues in the first place. The past few years, however, she had no trouble in dealing with them. Honestly, they ruined Slytherin's reputation. Vi knew some very cool guys from there but those two were insufferable bullies. 

She found them relaxing in the Castle Grounds, chilling under a tree. At the sight of Jinx playing with a wand - Caitlyn's wand from that matter - Vi was outraged. Perhaps her anger was printed all over her face because the two Slytherins found her expression hilarious as she approached. However, the smiles were wiped off their faces when she stood before them, aiming her wand at their faces. 

"Wow, easy there Dragon," Jinx raised her hands in defence. "Watch out with that wand, you're going to get someone's eye out"

"Yours most likely," Vi growled. "Give me the wand."

"What wand?"

"Don't act dumb on me!" Vi exclaimed. "I know you stole Caitlyn's wand because she punished you! Give it back now!"

"And why do you care, Vi?" Jinx raised a questioning brow. "She's not your friend, ain't she?"

"Why does it matter if she's my friend or not?" Vi deadpanned. "You stole her wand and I'm here to take it back."

"How about... No?" Jinx challenged. 

"What do you think, Ekko? Should I give it back?"

"Nah, little bitch over here is going to lick the Head Girl's ass," the dark skinned boy waved his friend off. 

"Listen here, you fucks. I swear to Merlin, if you don't return the wand I won't hesitate to bat-bogey hex you..."

"What's the meaning of all this?"

Vi cringed so much that she almost shattered her teeth. Why did she have to show up now, at the worst of moments? Professor McGonagall had this habit of always ruining her plan. 

"Ms Findlay, I'm disappointed. Withdraw your wand immediately," professor McGonagall scolded. Vi granted before putting the stick back to her pocket. 

"Explain yourself, Ms Findlay," McGonagall demanded. "Why were you threatening those two Slytherin students?"

"Because, professor, they stole Caitlyn Fitzwilliam's wand after she punished them for breaking a school rule," Vi was furious. "And I came here to retrieve it."

"You should have come straight to me, Findlay," McGonagall shook her head and then turned to the two deviants. "Is it true that you stole Ms Fitzwilliam's wand?"

"Of course not, professor," Jinx said innocently. "Why would we do that? I mean, we lost the house points because we deserved it, right?"

"Nice try but you're not foolishing me," McGonagall stated coldly. "Hand me the wand. And fifty points from Slytherin for theft and lying to a teacher. You're also grounded. Come by my office to get details about your detention, Jinx. Oh, and before I forget. Five points from Gryffindor as well for unexcused use of violence"

"But professor..."

"No but's," McGonagall said sharply. "Back to your classes now."

And with that, she walked away leaving the three students completely baffled. Then, Jinx turned to Vi very angrily. 

"This is all your damn fault!"

"You brought this upon yourself," Vi shrugged her shoulders. 

"It's not over, bitch," Jinx hissed before walking away with Ekko, glaring behind their backs at Vi. Which reminded her, she had to return the wand to Caitlyn. 

Oh snap. 

Vi cursed under her breath as she ran towards the castle, hoping that she could find professor McGonagall in time. She was lucky enough to find her at the base of the stairs. 

"Findlay," McGonagall acknowledged her. "I hope you're not here to mope about losing the house points, I'm not changing my mind"

"No, ma'am, it's not about that," Vi shook her head. "It's about Caitlyn's wand. I promised her I'd return it myself to her after her lesson so could I ask you to give it to me?"

McGonagall raised a brow. "Is that so? You could have told me earlier. There you go, Ms Findlay. Five points to Gryffindor for this noble act of kindness."

Vi was taken aback and barely noticed the deputy headmistress placing the wand on her palm. She blinked several times when she thought that McGonagall had winked at her. She shook her head as she walked away, persuaded that this was just another trick of her eyes and nothing else. 

* * *

"So, basically McGonagall took away five points and then found a reason to give them back?" Lux asked in interest. "This is why I always liked her."

Her and Vi were walking back to the Gryffindor common room after a two hour training session in the Quidditch pitch. Lux was the team's seeker while Vi was one of the chasers, and damn was she good. Generally, she was good only at what she enjoyed the most and Quidditch was one of them.

"I really didn't care that much about the house points, to be honest," Vi shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just glad Jinx got what she deserved. I sincerely hope that she won't be messing around for a while."

"What she did was awful," Lux agreed with a nod. "How did Fitzwilliam reacted when you returned the wand?"

"Well, she was very relieved to say the least. How else did you expect her to react?" Vi inquired. 

"So, are you two friends now?" Lux asked with a warm smile. 

"I'm not sure. I suppose we could be...?"

"Oh, but that's wonderful!" Lux exclaimed. "Will you ever introduce me to her if you ever get the chance?" she asked hopefully. 

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Great! Oh snap, I'm running late and Ezreal is waiting for me. Would you mind me if I leave you?" Lux asked apologetically. 

"Of course not, you silly," Vi smiled. "Go ahead, I don't mind. Say 'fuck you' to Ezreal for me."

"I won't forget to transmit your regards," the youngest Crownguard laughed. "See you later Vi!"

She ran off, her blonde hair jumping on her shoulders and Vi just watched until she disappeared completely out of her sight. She was left alone to walk through the dark castle grounds all the way up to the common room. 

Everything was quiet until she returned back to the castle. She met no other soul and she wasn't surprised, they had been practicing until late in the night. It was obvious that most students were back at their dorms.

How mistaken she was. 

Once she took the turn towards the Gryffindor tower she felt someone pushing her and her back crushing on the brick wall, leaving her completely breathless. That gave her opponent the opportunity to knock her off her feet and she collided with the floor. The wand slipped out her pocket and a foot kicked it away. 

"How pathetic," a voice mocked. "Let's see how well you'll do without McGonagall around."

A kick landed on her stomach and Vi yelped in pain. She thought she would die since she couldn't take a single breath. 

"Here comes the glorious Vi, defender of the weak!" Vi recognized the voice. It was Jinx. "Where's your Ravenclaw friend now, huh? Isn't she going to show her gratitude by saving you? Oh wait, she doesn't care!" the Slytherin girl bursted into fists of laughter, giving the time for Vi to stumble back at her feet while clenching her stomach. 

"You rat," Vi growled. 

"What did you say?" Jinx mocked. "I didn't hear you with all this noise!  _ Flipendo! _ "

Vi was knocked back again and crushed on the ground. She was so dizzy that she didn't even notice Jinx grabbing her by the collar and pulling her face close to hers. 

"No one shits with me," Jinx growled. "Because of you, Slytherin lost fifty points and guess what, I have detention with McGonagall for two bloody weeks. That doesn't sound good, does it?"

"As if I care," Vi breathed. 

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, then!" Jinx said hysterically. "A good one so you learn how to respect me..."

"Release her now," a newcomer spoke coldly. 

Jinx glared over her shoulder and was about to speak a comeback but then all the colour drained from her face. 

"Are you deaf?" Caitlyn inquired, keeping her grip firm around her wand. "Release her immediately."

"Or else?" Jinx mocked, regaining her confidence again. 

"You'll have to deal with the consequences."

The blue haired Slytherin seemed to have a debate inside her head before she took a decision. 

"Here, take care of your girlfriend," she snorted before she threw Vi at Caitlyn and ran away, probably towards Slytherin's common room. A very clever move since Cait couldn't do anything to stop her as she had to catch Vi before she fell again.

"Are you alright?" the Ravenclaw asked, concern filling her blue eyes. 

"I'm fine, just a little bit dizzy?" Vi mumbled, rubbing her shoulder. 

"Did she hurt you?"

"No, she just used  _ Flipendo. _ " Vi explained. "I'm fine, Caitlyn."

"I'll take you to the Hospital Wing. Just to be sure," Caitlyn added quickly when she saw that Vi was about to object. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. You got yourself into trouble because of me."

"Nah, it wouldn't be the first time I got into trouble," Vi waved her off as she stood on her feet. "Besides, it ain't your fault. Jinx got detention because of me, it's understandable that she'd be mad. It's not the first time she reacts like that."

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn furrowed her brows. "Does that mean she has attacked you before?"

"It's a long story, Fitzwilliam. I wouldn't finish tonight even if I wanted to," Vi explained. "You don't have to stress yourself over it, I'm not a damsel in distress."

"After tonight's events, I'm certainly convinced," Caitlyn noted sarcastically. "Come on, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey," she added, dragging Vi by her arm. 

Despite Vi's complains about her being able to walk just fine on her own, the Head Girl didn't let go off her arm throughout the journey to the Hospital Wing. Vi was annoyed. 

"Why do you care so much?" Vi snapped all out of a sudden when they had reached the entrance to the Hospital Wing. "I'm not even your friend. Why are you doing this?"

"Because, apparently, you need a friend and someone to take care of you and I can do both," Caitlyn responded. "Now keep it quiet before Madam Pomfrey kicks you out for disturbing her patients."

* * *

Their friendship was the most paradox ever heard in 'Hogwarts'. Her, being the perfect girl she was with the perfect life, and Vi... Well, Vi being Vi. Who would ever imagine those two being friends? And so, rumors went wild and Vi would catch different sides of the same coin, some including a relationship more than platonic. She'd laugh her ass out. 

Who? Her and the perfect Ravenclaw Head Girl? Not a chance, not even in a million years. What a joke. They were friends and just that. 

But those rumors didn't die out. 

One specific day, somewhat between February and March, an owl at breakfast brought horrific news. So horrific that Vi didn't see Caitlyn at all that day and she started getting worried about the bluette. 

That evening on dinner Vi picked up the courage to approach the Ravenclaw table. She received curious glances as she walked over a girl on Caitlyn's class with long, white hair with whom she knew the Head Girl hanged around. 

"Eh... Excuse me?" she said somewhat hesitantly. "Are you Ashe Frostbow?"

The girl named Ashe eyed her carefully with her blue eyes, though they were nothing like Cait's, Vi realized. Caitlyn's were crystal blue, filled with life. Ashe's were cold. 

"Yes. Who's asking?"

"I'm a friend of Cait's. I... Eh... I haven't seen her all day long and I was wondering if... Well, y'know, if you got any clue of what happened to her."

Ashe's gaze softened a little bit at the sound of Caitlyn's name. "But you must be Vi. I've heard so many things about you."

"Have you?" Vi asked, surprised. Had Caitlyn been talking about her? 

"Oh, yes. Caitlyn thinks high of you. And talks for that matter," the girl smiled. "About what happened to her, it's better if she told you herself. It's... Personal."

"Oh, alright. I understand," Vi nodded. "Where can I find her?"

"She's been locked in our dorm all day, I'm afraid," Ashe shook her head. "It's better to wait until she's ready to face the world again."

"Okay... In any case, thanks Ashe."

"No problem, Vi. Caitlyn is very lucky to have you as her friend," the girl smiled before she resumed back on her plate. Vi though didn't stay for dinner. She was determined to skip it so as to find Caitlyn. She'd find a way to talk to her, no matter what. 

Thankfully, it didn't come to that. 

As she made her way through the Ravenclaw tower, she saw a figure running towards her, sobbing. 

"Cait...?" was the only thing Vi managed to blurt out before the seventh year threw herself at her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. The Gryffindor was completely caught off guard. They had never had this kind of intimacy before nor the contact. Though, she didn't mind the embrace. It felt good. Eventually, she'd wrap her arms around her too. 

"What's wrong?" Vi whispered. 

"My grandma... Passed away," Caitlyn sobbed into Vi's robes. The way that her voice cracked made Vi's heart shatter into a million pieces. "I got a letter this... Morning from home... I... I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier... I've been in my dorm all... And I wanted to... See you..."

"Hey, it's fine. You don't have to explain yourself," Vi cooed. "I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere, Cait."

Maybe it was the simplicity of these words that made Caitlyn relax a little inside her friend's arms. Or maybe, there was something more to that. Both couldn't tell exactly at that point. The only thing that mattered right now was each other's presence. 

* * *

Normally, the next few weeks were bound to be hard and difficult for Caitlyn, but despite all odds they weren't as much as she had thought they'd be. She couldn't wrap her finger around the reason behind it but she was glad because the pain was insufferable. Maybe it was Vi's constant support, maybe it was the fact that she didn't try to reassure her with the typical «It's going to be fine» because she was realistic and knew it wouldn't. She understood the pain Caitlyn was going through because she had experienced it herself in the past. It only needed the pain to sink in. Then recovery would be easier to deal with. 

But this is life and what it does is get worse. 

Things were going smoothly for a few days until a certain incident occurred that demolished completely Caitlyn's physiological state. Vi hadn't understood exactly what had happened when Caitlyn rushed at her crying, but apparently some idiotic classmate of the Ravenclaw had made a couple of mean comments about Caitlyn's family, which infuriated her. 

"Give me names," she clenched her teeth as she hugged Caitlyn, running cycles on her back. "Give me names and I'll show 'em..."

"It doesn't... Matter!" Caitlyn sobbed. "Can't they just respect that she's..."

Gone, Vi completed the sentence inside her head but it wasn't over yet. She'd find out who did that to Cait and made them suffer because of it. 

Gladly, she found out later that day. 

They were walking together per usual towards the Great Hall when a group of Slytherins suddenly stopped in front of them, blocking the way. 

"What now?" Vi grunted. 

"Still moping, Fitzwilliam?" a girl in the middle said. Vi recognized her though she had never quite speak to before. Her name, Camille Ferros. 

"What's your fucking deal?" Vi interfered.

Camille's eyes drifted from Caitlyn to Vi. "I don't remember talking to you, Findlay."

"Yeah? Look at all the fucks I give," Vi snorted. "I repeat, what's your fucking problem?"

"You're a muggle born, I don't expect you to understand," Camille waved her off. "Fitzwilliam, did you hire her as your personal musketeer since you can't deal with your problems alone?"

"Leave Cait out of that," Vi stepped in front of the Ravenclaw. "You're talking to me now. Why do you keep insulting her and her family? Can't you respect the fact she just lost a close member?"

Camille huffed. "Findlay, you have no idea what you're talking about. All the Fitzwilliams have been doing is moping and crying. It's a mystery to me how such people manage to get their hands on power."

"It has nothing to do with Caitlyn," Vi greeted her teeth. "Leave her alone."

"I'm only trying to save her from being just like her parents and grandparents; pathetic and..."

Her sentence was left mid air when a wand was pointed straight at her nose. But she wasn't intimidated. In fact, she was smiling. 

"Now, now, you don't want to do that."

"What if I do?" Vi challenged her. "You keep shit-talking Cait's dead grandma and you think I'm going to let it pass?"

"You'd better or you'll regret it."

"I highly doubt that."

"Vi, please stop," Caitlyn whispered in her ear. "She's right, you don't want to duel her."

"I'm not backing off, Cait," Vi scoffed. 

"Unless she apologizes, of course."

"Apologize? Ha! Let me laugh!" Camille snorted. "Listen, girl. If you're done wasting my precious time then..."

" _ Flipendo! _ "

Vi had underestimated Camille. First, she was a seventh year which meant that she was much more experienced when it came to dueling and knew more charms than she did. Secondly, she had excellent reflexes. As such, she managed to cast Protego which absorbed Vi's attack. 

"Tsk, cliché," Camille shook her head disappointed. " _ Expelliarmus! _ "

The charm was so powerful that sent Vi flying across the corridor, not just loosing her wand. Some Slytherins laughed at Vi's misfortune but others weren't so pleased. As she laid down on the cold floor, Vi could make out the angry voice of Katarina Du Couteau. 

"What the hell Camille! She's just a fifth year, for Merlin's sake!"

"She set herself for that one," was Camille's response. "If you didn't want me to attack her why didn't you interfere?"

The Slytherin group walked away arguing with one another. Meanwhile, Caitlyn rushed to Vi's side to offer some help. 

"I told you, it's not a good idea to challenge Camille," she scoffed as she helped Vi stand.

"She insulted you, Caitlyn," Vi growled.

"I can fetch for myself."

"That's not what happened before, my damsel in distress."

"I'm not a damsel," Caitlyn pouted. "But yes, I'm in distress. This whole Camille thing isn't anything new. She's so salty and bitter because my father took over her father's position in the Ministry. And of course, she believes he didn't deserve it. I'm used to her insults, it's nothing to worry about. It's just that these days it affects me more than usual."

"What a ton pile of Hippogriff shit," Vi rolled her eyes. "It's not an excuse. I'mma beat her ass next time I come across her."

"I highly doubt that. And besides, you don't have to concern yourself about it. It's not important."

"Are you serious? Of course it is! And remember Caitlyn, I always got your six. So, it's obvious I'm going to get concerned with stuff like that."

* * *

The wounds slowly healed up even though there were still thorns trying to keep them open. But Vi was there too, cutting them off and the rose slowly bloomed. Although, the pinkette barely noticed. It wasn't until one day when she went to water her flower that she found out. 

Walking casually towards the Ravenclaw common room, hands in pockets, Vi seemed completely carefree as she whistled some sort of tune. People that passed by looked at her questioningly as they expected her to look somewhat stressed due to her upcoming OWL exams. But Vi couldn't bring herself to care. It was still too early for that, according to her. She preferred to spend as much time as she could with Caitlyn or her friends than study. 

"Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?" Caitlyn's voice asked. Vi stopped on her trucκs for no apparent reason. She had a weird feeling about this entire conversation. She peeked over her corner to see the two girls walking towards her direction. 

"Don't lie Caitlyn, we both know you have," the other voice said which Vi recognized as Ashe's. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the Head Girl insisted.

Ashe sighed in frustration. "Don't tell me you haven't heard about you and Vi dating."

Caitlyn choked on her saliva. "What?"

"You heard me," Ashe said. 

"That's not true," Caitlyn defended while her cheeks were painted red. 

"Don't tell me that. You two spend too much time together, it started getting suspicious," Ashe reasoned. "Don't worry, I believe you. There's something else, though."

"What else? That we are secretly married?" Caitlyn asked sarcastically and Vi had a hard time not to chuckle. 

"No. I'm hearing a lot lately that you have a crush on Vi Findlay."

Vi's hand flew on her mouth so as to prevent the cry of surprise that was stuck in her throat from coming out. 

Caitlyn blushed even more, if that's physically possible. 

"I..."

"Hello girls," Vi emerged from her corner as she decided she had enough. She even felt bad for eavesdropping on her friend. 

Caitlyn almost lost her shit. Ashe was smirking as she noticed her friend struggle with words. 

"G-good morning," Caitlyn mumbled. 

"Shall we get going?" Vi asked, pretending to not notice the Head Girl's mad blushing. 

"Yeah, sure."

_ You're hiding something, Caitlyn. And I'm going to find out what it is.  _

* * *

The last place Vi ever imagined to be stuck with Caitlyn was the narrow broomstick cupboard, squeezed against each other so much that Vi could practically see the Head Girl's imperceptible freckles on her nose.

"Vi," Caitlyn whispered uncomfortably. "What on Merlin are you doing?"

"I want to find out something," the Gryffindor explained in the same low tone. 

"And it demands us to be so... Close?" the Ravenclaw inquired, her cheeks turning red. 

_ She's adorable.  _

"Oh, yes it does. I wouldn't want anyone to see us," Vi smirked. 

"And why is that?"

Vi didn't respond. She was never good with words in general. She preferred actions instead. So, she leaned in and touched Caitlyn's lips with hers. 

A small gasp escaped the Ravenclaw's lips but she didn't even try to pull away. She was hesitant at first, perhaps believing that this was some sort of dream but it wasn't. Slowly and tenderly, Caitlyn's hand reached Vi's tattooed cheek and cupped it inside her palm. Their kiss became more intense. It was pure bliss. Another hand snaked on Vi's shoulder and pulled her closer. Despite Vi being two years younger, she was taller than Cait but the latter didn't seem to mind much the height difference. Heck, she even enjoyed it. 

Necessities like air obliged them to pull away. Vi stared at the sea that made up Caitlyn's eyes and she discovered for the first time that they were glistering in the darkness. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was flustered after their make out session. Her cheeks remained a fierce red but Vi was sure she wasn't any better. 

" _ Revelio, _ " the fifth year whispered in the darkness. Caitlyn furrowed her brows in confusion. 

"What was that for?"

"I just want to figure out if you actually have feelings for me. Don't look at me like that Cait, I was trying to be clever for once," Vi pouted at Caitlyn's expressions. 

The Head Girl chuckled. "Oh, I see what you did there. Although, that's not how this spell works. "

Vi ignored her. "So?" She wrapped her arms around Caitlyn's waist. "Are you going to answer me Ashe's morning question?"

"After all this, what do you think, idiot?"

"Oh, that's not how it works, love. I want to hear you say it"

"Are you trying to embarrass me even more? Isn't it enough for you?" Caitlyn mumbled. Vi chuckled. 

"C'mon. Say it"

"Fine," Caitlyn breathed. "I have a crush on you, satisfied?"

"Very," and with that she kissed her again, pulling both into oblivion. 

"They are going to discover us," Caitlyn whispered after while. 

"I don't think so. Besides, I don't care."

"We're going to get into trouble"

"I don't care."

"You know what, I don't care too," Caitlyn smirked. "Kiss me."

"As you wish," Vi smirked back and did as she was told with great eagerness. 

  
  



End file.
